A Word For Friendly
by nyanpines
Summary: Pacifica befriends Mabel and Dipper is hitting on Wendy :o My First fanfic... hope you guys like it! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! First off, Marty... everyone is so sorry for your death. Rainbows and cats. Forever remembered. Next, My brother convinced me to publish some fan fiction. Here's his username: WinterPines757 Alright that's out of the way. So this is my first fan fiction, hope it's good! It's about... Wait I'm not telling! Read to find out. Oh by the way I own nothing... Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. I hope everyone likes my fan fic and if you don't... your loss!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

POV: Mabel

I walk up the street, trying to avoid Pacifica. She's a total brat, and for some reason she _really_ doesn't like me. I try to stay out of her way if I can, but usually she's everywhere I go.

As I attempt to cover up my face, Pacifica shouts at me,"Hey Mabel! Over here!" Her tone of voice is friendly for once, but she still has a sly grin on her face. At first I hesitate, but maybe it's something important. I cross over to her and push through her little posse in order to get to her.

Pacifica says,"So Mabel, I heard you like Gideon!" Doesn't she know that was a really long time ago? I would expect her to be up to date on that kind of thing.

"Um, yeah. But... er, not anymore." I reply, and begin to walk away.

"Mabel, wait! I was just thinking, it was kind of mean of me to be so jerky to you before. And I'm... sorry?" Though she says this with some difficulty, I actually believe her.

Even though I've never been a fan of snobby rich girls, I guess everyone should be given a chance. "Um, OK. But I really have to go. I'll... um... see you tomorrow, then." It feels really strange talking to Pacifica and being friends with her at the same time.

"Yeah! See you then!" She says, and then she disappears into her group again.

I turn away and don't look back. There's nothing to see now. Besides, I have to get home and consult someone who would know what to do.

* * *

POV: Dipper

I'm pacing the room, wondering where Mabel could be right now. She should have been home at least ten minutes ago. That's when I hear the door open, and I run downstairs. It's Mabel.

Mabel has a distant look on her face when she walks into the Mystery Shack. Something's up. If something's been happening, or she's being bullied..."What's wrong, Mabel?" I ask her as we walk up to our room.

"Nothing!" Mabel replies a little too quickly, just as Wendy walks by. I know she isn't telling the truth.

As soon as I close the door and we're out of earshot from anyone passing by, Mabel cries,"Everything is wrong, Dipper!"

I sigh. "OK, Mabel. What's happening?" After I say that, Mabel gets the same distant look in her eyes again.

"Well... For some reason, Pacifica was being nice to me today. And I could just tell she wasn't doing it as a joke. Something weird is going on here, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. Obviously, with what she said, she takes back everything she said to me, and apparently she feels bad. I believe it, but why would she suddenly start liking me? I don't believe that part. I didn't know what to do, so I gave her a chance, but now I'm second guessing myself. I consulted the only person I thought could help me. You. And I know this might all come as a shock to you, but you _have _to help me. I... I'm just not sure what's right and what isn't anymore. And now that I've talked to you and... her... I don't think Pacifica's right for me."

Yep. Something's _definitely_ up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, That's all for now! That part seems a little short, but I'll have some longer chapters. I'm hoping to update soon because right now this day is stretching on forever and it's a weekend! I really hope you guys liked it. That's just chapter one, so stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm thinking this chapter's gonna be a lot longer, so get ready to read! Oh, almost forgot. I OWN NOTHING! Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

* * *

POV: Mabel

I could see that yesterday Dipper was really worried, and I get that. Pacifica being nice to me? It seems suspicious, but I'm giving her a chance. If she wants to be friends, then lets be friends! I never did like having enemies. Dipper thought I should just stay away from Pacifica, but I knew he didn't get any of this girl stuff.

I open the door to the Mystery Shack and head out. After walking in the woods for a while, I can see the rest of town.

I walk towards the Town Square, knowing that Pacifica and her group always hang out there. Soon Pacifica comes into view.

"Mabel!" She calls, waving. "Over here!" I nod and trot over to the group.

"So Mabel, when are you gonna throw another party at the Mystery Shack? That was really cool." Pacifica says.

"Uh, I dunno." I reply brightly.

"OK. Well, if you don't have one, maybe we could all have a party at my place. It would be totally off the hook. You in?" Pacifica questions. "If not, maybe some other ti-"

"NO!" Shouts a voice, interrupting Pacifica.

I look around in surprise. I wouldn't just reject more of an oppurtunity to make friends. My heart sinks as I see a figure standing up from behind a bush. It's clear that Dipper's trying to get in the middle of my friendship.

* * *

POV: Dipper

It might not have been right, but I just had to see what was going on.

Yesterday, I was concerned about Mabel and I told her she should just stay away from Pacifica. She nodded thoughtfully like she agreed with me.

This morning when I woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut and mutters of protest, I knew she _hadn't _agreed with me.

I quickly got out of bed and followed Mabel outside, but at a safe distance. A few she randomly stopped, and I had to quickly hide behind a tree. She would always keep going, though. Pretty soon, we arrived in town and I had to take the risk of staying out in the open. Then I saw Pacifica, and dove behind the bushes to observe Mabel.

Pacifica was rambling on about a party at her place, and Mabel looked like she really wanted to go. That's when I had to step in.

"NO!" I scream, standing up from my hiding place. I watch Mabel and catch her scanning the landscape to see who said that. Then her eyes fell on me, and they looked like crying.

Maybe this _wasn't _such a good idea after all.

No back downs.

Mabel buries her face in her sweater and runs away. I know what I have to do. I'll stay and figure out what's going on, but I'll have to comfort Mabel later.

I know she's in Sweater Town.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. That chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped, and unfortunately it was shorter than Chapter 1. Get ready for Chapter 4... Chapter 3 isn't as interesting, but I'll write it first. I hope you guys liked it! Like I said before, if you don't like my story, YOUR LOSS! Anyway, I think I'll have Chapter 3 **_**and **_**4 up by today. :3**


End file.
